


feeling so high since i met you

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, If You Squint - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Happy 16th birthday to me," Michael said with a grin, "You promised that we'd get together, Princess."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	feeling so high since i met you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a semi-follow up to that teeny fic i wrote a few days ago. it's currently 12 am and I spent thirty minutes looking up 2008 high school fashion and I want to gouge my eyes out 
> 
> warning: not even kinda proofread

Liz jumped when her locker slammed shut.

"Happy 16th birthday to me," Michael said with a grin, "You promised that we'd get together, Princess."

Liz blinked at him and felt her stomach tie up in knots. She hasn't really spoken to the boy since her Quinceañera a few months prior, but they'd shared looks in the hall and he'd wink at her and she's blush and Maria would mock her.

"You share a birthday with Max and Isobel?" she asked instead of giving her answer to his proposition. She hadn't expected that he'd actually want to put that plan in motion. He licked his lips.

"Call it a coincidence," Michael said, smirking like his face was designed for it. She gulped. "Are we gonna?"

"I-I told Max I'd be at his party," she fumbled out. Michael nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well, I'll be there if you change your mind," he said, walking backwards away from her. She watched him until he disappeared and then even after.

"Um, excuse me, what was that?" Maria said as she appeared behind her. Liz whipped around to face her, eyes wide and face turning red as if she was guilty for something. She wasn't, but still.

"He just... Was wondering if I was going to Max and Isobel's party," she said. Maria raised a suspicious eyebrow, grinning.

"Mhm, sure, why? He wants to see you?" Maria teased.

"Shut up, it's just Michael," Liz laughed.

"Okay," Maria sang in response.

Liz spent the rest of the day contemplating if she should take up his offer.

It wasn't until she spent the first hour of the Evans' twins party watching Michael Guerin flirt with every girl in the room all while she failed to get attention from Kyle that she decided to take Michael up on his offer. She'd lie if asked, but she liked the idea of a guy chosing her over everyone else. It was stupid and obviously a selfish desire, but the cocky way Michael's head tilted to the side whenever she walked up to him made her heart beat faster.

"I changed my mind," she said. He smirked and looked to the girl he'd been chatting up.

"Sorry, gotta go," he said simply, taking Liz's hand to begin leading her through the crowd. She caught a glimpse of the insulted reaction that the girl he'd been speaking to gave and tried not to revel in it too much. However, leaving a party with a well established bad boy made her feel like she was in a romance novel and she couldn't get enough.

Michael, surprisingly, opened the truck door for her and helped her climb in to the passenger seat. Liz bit down on her bottom lip and unabashedly watched him get into the driver's side. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do have your license, right?" she asked. He grinned and nodded.

"What, you don't trust me, Princess?"

"I'm literally in your truck, I clearly trust you too much," she said. He licked his lips and flashed that insatiable little smirk before starting up the truck and backing out.

The ride out to nowhere had her feeling giddy in a way she'd never felt before. She knew that going to the desert with a guy she'd had three conversations with to smoke weed was, objectively, a horrible idea. However, it felt so good to do something bad for once. She didn't have have to be the perfect daughter every day. She could be a little reckless.

Besides, this was absolutely a one time thing.

"So, what changed your mind?" Michael prodded as they turned onto a road that was sandy and had no street lights. When she didn't immediately answer, he added, "What happens in the truck, stays in the truck."

Liz gave a little laugh and rolled her eyes. "Honestly? I was lonely. Maria refused to come to a party with Isobel Evans, Alex refused to come to any party at all, and Kyle wasn't talking to me, so..."

"Oh, fuck, Valenti? You're into that fuckhead?" Michael asked. She scoffed.

"He's nice and cute and smart and–"

"And helped his buddies take everything out of the bed of my truck and throw it in the dumpster," Michael said and that shut her right up. She didn't know he did things like that. "And now you know he's a dick, so pick a better crush."

"Noted," she sighed. He gave her a soft smile though and it only took a few seconds to consider that maybe Kyle simply wasn't the guy for her.

"And here we are!" Michael announced, halting the truck so unexpectedly that her whole body moved forward at the momentum. Forward enough, in fact, that his arm jetted out to hold her back.

"Did you just _mom_ me, Guerin?" she asked, a helpless grin on her face.

"Can't bruise the princess, can I?" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me princess," she said. He scrunched up his nose and tilted his head, feigning like he was considering it before he shook his head. Liz stuck her tongue out and unbuckled her seatbelt.

As they climbed out of the truck and headed towards the bed, the reality of the situation felt heavier. How was this going to go? How would this effect her? Would her dad be able to smell it on her?

Still, she grabbed Michael's hands and let him basically lift her into the bed of the truck with little to no effort. They relaxed in the pool of pillows and sleeping bags, all of which he confirmed had been washed since Kyle had thrown them in the dumpster.

They both sat criss-cross and knee to knee. A giddy, jittery feeling filled Liz and she was smiling so big that it hurt, her toes wiggling in her shoes on their own volition. Michael snorted and shook his head.

Then Michael pulled a joint out of his jacket and she just stared at it.

"You can back out at any time, Princess," he said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket next and twirling it between his fingers. She stared at it possibly a little too intently.

He lit the joint. She licked her lips.

“I’m not backing out,” she said firmly. Who was she to back out from a challenge? “I just... don’t know how.”

“Here, I’ll show you,” he said.

Liz watched as he lit the joint with ease, bringing it to his lips and breathing in. His eyes closed and his head tilted back. He blew it out in a puff of smoke. If her mouth watered at the sight, no one needed to know about it. 

“Your turn,” he told her, holding it towards her. Reluctantly, she took it. Liz looked between the joint and the boy and then back again before slowly bringing it to her lips, hoping she wasn’t about to embarrass herself monumentally. She tried to breathe it in, but it took less than a second before she was coughing. Michael’s laugh filled the air and he leaned forward, patting her back.”It’s okay, that happens on everyone’s first try.”

“I’m bad at this,” Liz said, trying to smile through her red-faced embarrassment. Michael shook his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. Look, c’mere, I’ll help,” he said. 

Micahel scooted a little closer and then brought it to his lips, breathing in deep and then removing it from his lips. He ushered her to move closer to which she furrowed her eyebrows. Then he raised his playfully and ushered her again. She obeyed and then, with his lips only a centimeter away from hers, he breathed the smoke into her mouth. This time, it went a little better, but it might’ve been because her brain short-circuited.

They carried on like that for bit, passing it back and forth and Liz getting a little better each time. She didn’t actually think it was effecting her any outside of feeling a little more relaxed with her situation. However, that could’ve just been because she was getting more comfortable around Micahel.

“No way,” Liz said, scoffing as she handed the ever-shrinking joint back to Michael, “I don’t believe that.”

“What do you mean you don’t believe that? I have straight As!” he insisted with a laugh.

“I just don’t believe it. Every time I’ve ever seen you in class, you’re either sleeping or doodling,” Liz accused. Michael smirked.

“You starin’ at me, Princess?”

“That’s not the point! There’s no way you have straight As. I’m not, like, saying I find it hard or anything, but I do have to pay some attention,” Liz said. Michael shrugged.

“That sounds like a you problem.”

Liz scoffed, “You’re so rude.”

“Mm, I thought you said I wasn’t like everyone said?” he asked. She narrowed her eyebrows at him, but still let out a little laugh. It was easy to laugh with him. Maybe it had something to do with their first real conversation consisting of Liz crying, but he was just easy to talk to. She didn’t feel any pressure to prove anything to him. Even with Maria and Alex, she felt his pressure to be what they expected her to be even if they wouldn’t actually mind if she let loose.

With him, that wasn’t there.

“You’re so... I don’t even know. You’re a fuckin’ enigma, Michael Guerin,” Liz admitted wistfully. Her eyes lingered on his lips as he licked them. For a split second, she wondered how they tasted.

“Enimga? Comin’ from you? Okay,” Michael said. Liz furrowed her eyebrows.

“What’s what supposed to mean?”

“It means,” he began, leaning back, “I have quite literally seen you be a different person with every single person you talk to. Honestly, I’ve been wondering if I’m talking to the real Liz or if I’m talking to the Guerin-Specific Liz, you know? Nothin’ wrong with it, I guess, you’re just a people pleaser.”

“I am not!” 

“I mean, but you are though. Why do you like Kyle? Because you actually like him, or because he’s a football player and you’re supposed to like him? Why do you try so hard in school, ‘cause you like it or because you don’t wanna upset your dad? Why are you out here with me? Because you want to or because it’ll make a good story to tell people when you wanna sound like you’ve done something dangerous?” Michael prodded. By the time he was done, she was glaring daggers. He really was rude.

“First of all, I liked Kyle because I thought he was nice. I work hard in school because I want to go somewhere in life. I’m out here with you because... because...” Liz trailed off. Why _was_ she out here again? Well, truthfully, she knew. It wasn’t because he was dangerous. It was because he wanted her to. Which sounded like a really embarrassing answer.

And the weed must’ve actually been working because she said that out loud.

Michael’s face changed instantly and his shoulders squared. “You’re here because _I_ want you to? Are you for real? I-I mean, I know I said you were a people pleaser, but... No, Liz, don’t do shit like that. Don’t, don’t fucking go off with a guy because _he_ wants you. Nah, I’m taking you home.”

“No!” Liz exclaimed before she told herself that was acceptable to say. She tried not to cringe, but she was already in this. “I meant, like, I’m here because you chose me. Like, guys like you don’t _choose_ girls like me. I guess you make me feel like I’m not really, like, little miss perfect. That’s what I meant.” 

Michael leaned back, a wall still up. However, he put the little nub of a joint to his lips and breathed in deep. “You really tryin’ to stress me out when I wanna chill.”

Liz let out a soft laugh, “Can we go back to talking about your grades?”

“You mean the ones that are better than yours? Sure,” Michael said, hesitantly relaxing again. She liked that. She liked the way he breathed. She liked the way his eyes closed all slow. She liked the way his lips wrapped around the joint.

“They aren’t better,” Liz shot back, but with only a little momentum, “They’re the same.”

“Nah, if the classes were harder, mine would better.”

“Fuck you.”

“Ooh, a swear word? _Nice.”_

Liz let out a helpless laugh alongside him. The laughter just got harder and harder and harder until they both were gasping for air and couldn’t figure out what they were even laughing about. 

“You’re so high,” Michael laughed, getting even more hysterical as Liz wiped tears from her eyes. Her stomach hurt in the best way.

“Me?! You’re laughing too!” 

“Yeah, I’m high too! I smoked way more than you!”

“God, I just,” Liz said, slowly pushing her laughter away. He was still grinning in that way that he never ever did in school. It was so new and so gorgeous that Liz couldn’t really help herself. “I just want to kiss you.”

Michael swallowed the rest of his laughter, his cool guy body language coming back into focus. Slowly, he stubbed out the joint on the side of his truck.

“So why don’t you?” 

And that was hard to argue with, so she did.

Considering she’d gone to a party to try to get Kyle’s attention while subconsciously considering doing this with Michael, Liz had worn a pair of lowrise bootcut jeans and a flowy yellow top. That very brilliant decision made it easy to go from leaning in to kiss him to him splaying his hands across her back and pulling her closer. Confidence came from nowhere and she moved her tongue to get a taste of what she’d been thinking about. Michael sighed softly at her decision, praising it by pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Cheers to past Liz for bypassing the dress.

Michael kissed like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing which, granted, he probably did. She knew that, aside from the talk of how sketchy he was, he also knew there had been talk of girls fooling around with him starting all the way back in middle school. She never really understood the hype until he moved from her lips and started kissing her jaw, gently sucking and biting and making her feel much higher than the weed did.

His hands, _god, those hands,_ slowly slipped beneath her loose shirt and pressed against her skin. Some part of her, a more logical part of her, told her this was probably where she should stop. However, the main part of her decided to thread her hands into his curls and hold him close. 

She knew this wasn’t like her to kiss a boy like this. But, like Michael said, what happens in the truck, stays in the truck. So she pulled his hair and tugged him away from her neck, pressing her lips on his harder. He made a soft little noise into her mouth that genuinely sounded like fucking heaven, so she pressed flush against him and pushed her hips into his and felt his groan vibrate against her skin. In a ballsy decision that she would blame on the weed if it ever came up, she led one of his hands down to her jeans. 

“Little miss perfect, my ass,” he breathed, grabbing a handful of her butt in those stupid jeans. Liz gasped, involuntarily pushing up onto her knees. Michael smirked in response. “Was that a good gasp or a bad one?”

Liz swallowed hard and grabbed his chin. She’d never felt like this before. She’d never felt so capable and confident. This wasn’t a test and this wasn’t someone to please. She could just be Liz and she could do things she couldn’t do otherwise without people saying shit. Michael wouldn’t say shit. She could do what felt nice and he was so eager to go along.

She pushed her thumb past his lips.

“Who _are_ you?” Michael asked softly, but he was smiling and that felt good. She kissed him again.

They made out a lot longer than they’d smoked. She let him grab her ass and happily urged him to feel her up under her shirt. Michael taught her, albeit unintentionally, how to kiss better and taught her how to drive a man crazy with just the roll of her hips.

It wasn’t until it started fucking raining that they realized they had to stop eventually. Or, well, sort of. They kissed until the rain hurt.

With a bit more laughter, they scrambled back into the cab of the truck. Liz was soaking wet and breathless and _happy._ Genuinely, deeply happy. When she looked to him, his head was tilted back as he caught his breath and he looked to be in a similar daze. 

The drive back into town felt slower than the drive there, but she didn’t mind. They both used that time to calm down from whatever the hell had just happened. They didn’t touch, they didn’t speak, they just breathed and enjoyed it. Then Liz thought about what she could do to make sure it happened again. It didn’t take long to realize that she probably couldn’t.

Michael pulled to a stop outside the diner, one of the lights still on to show that her dad had waited up. They continued to sit in silence for a moment before she turned to face him.

“This isn’t an option, is it?” Michael said. LIz licked her lips. “I mean, you have a nice family and you’re a nice girl. Me, I’m... Well, we could probably talk in school sometime, yeah? But... desert dates, not gonna happen, right?” 

Liz knew he was right. If her dad knew where she was and what she was doing, she would be grounded for life. This couldn’t be a recurring thing. Sure, she could rebel. But one night of it felt like enough.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I had fun.”

Michael sighed and nodded, giving her a small smile. “Me too.”

“Happy Birthday, Michael,” she said. Michael snorted, shaking his head. 

“I actually forgot it was my birthday,” he admitted. Liz grinned and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward, though, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She didn’t regret it. Any of it. “Goodnight, Liz.”

“Goodnight.”

Halfway into climbing out of the truck, she looked at him as she thought of a brilliant idea.

“Next year?” she asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

“You want an annual hookup in the desert?” he asked. She scrunched up her nose.

“No. Bi-annual hangout. My birthday and your birthday. Whatever happens while we hang out, well... What happens in the truck stays in the truck,” Liz teased. A silly, lopsided grin covered face.

“I’ll see you then.”

This was the best decision she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
